


In Which Morse Is an Ass Man, Probably

by guardianoffun



Series: mostly cute Morse stuff [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Jakes Didn't Leave Oxford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: There's certainly worse things to wake up next to, besides Peter Jakes wrapped in a bedsheet.





	In Which Morse Is an Ass Man, Probably

**Author's Note:**

> morse can't just shut up and stare at ass without getting all emotional about it can he?? no excuse ofr this i just am a sucker for the character a watches character b sleep and gets gooey over it??

Morse was usually the last to wake if there was no alarm. Ever since his time at Oxford, where late nights turned into early morning before he realised, he was decidedly not a morning person. He struggled even now to keep his circadian rhythm in check, his habit of working long hours and early starts leaving him never fully rested. 

But he had been out of the station these past few days, ill enough to have even Bright worried he would cough up a lung at his desk. Peter had filled him with enough ginger tea and honey to last a lifetime, and it wasn’t too long before he was itching to get back to work. For right now though, he was still buried, face down in his blankets, sound asleep at five o’clock on a Sunday morning.

As the sun began finding its way through the cracks in the blinds, the pigeon that had been nesting in their nearest tree began screeching. It slowly drew Morse out from his sleep, quite against his will. He groaned and buried his face deeper in the pillow. There was no use though, sleep was quickly slipping away from him. He reached blindly for the water he had left on the nightstand, downed it all and then promptly fell back into the pillows.

Realising that there was no fighting it, he shuffled around, till he was lying, propped up, on his side facing away from the offending window. Beside him, Peter Jakes lay, very naked and sprawled out on the bed sheets. Morse felt a laugh bubble in his chest. A much nicer sight than that dumb bird outside.

He inched forward, pulling down the duvet where it had bunched around Jakes’ face. That way, he could make out the sharp cut of his jaw, the end of his nose, his lips mashed against the pillow, all somehow looking very enchanting. 

Without all its usual gallon of pomade, Jakes’ hair stuck up in little tufts, especially after Morse had spent a good few hours with his hands buried in it not too long ago. The thought of their late night activities sent a lovely shiver down Morse’s spine. Further reminders seemed to cover every inch of Jakes too.

His shoulders were a mess of brilliant red scratches, and Morse found his hand drawn to them. If he gently lay it at one particular angle, the marks lined up with each of his fingers. He could trace them, each movement a story, a reminder.

There were love bites too, dotted along Jakes neck. Morse flushed, what was he, seventeen again? But somehow it filled him with a sense of wonder. How it ever got to this, Jakes asleep and thoroughly fucked in his bed, he had no idea. But he was glad of it, more than glad. For the longest time he had thought himself alone, and this rather proved him otherwise. Grinning, Morse traced one particular scratch that ran right down Jakes’ back, stopping just before a suspiciously hand shaped mark on Jakes’ ass. He didn’t remember doing that, but he could blame the cold for that, or the amount of cold medication Jakes had piled on him. Either way, he couldn’t help the small flutter of, was it pride?

Something, it was something that made his heart beat a little faster. Knowing that he had made those marks, that he had been allowed to wreak such havoc on Peter Jakes. It had been a pleasure, for both of them he was sure. Yet there was still something bittersweet in it all, there was a tiny echo of doubt somewhere in the back of his head. The more he tried to ignore it, the louder it became. Even now, say in bed, trying to relish the most wonderful feeling that had been filling him, Morse could hear it. It told him this  _ was  _ all too good to be true, that he never could never be happy forever because these things, they always ended. As he drew his hand back, fingertips reluctantly pulled away from the small of Jakes’ back, he chastised himself. He couldn’t even let himself feel wholly happy for even five minutes, how would he ever make it a lifetime.

Then, as if he could hear Morse overthinking, Jakes stirred. Morse held his breath as he watched Jakes’ shoulders slowly rise, his back curling as he let out a yawn. Without lifting his head from the pillow, Jakes blinked a few times, then smiled.

“Mornin’ Morse,” he said softly, voice thick with sleep still. He caught sight of Morse staring at him, eyes wide and thoughtful.

“Penny for ‘em,” he said, turning slightly to shuffle closer to Morse. Morse shrugged, leaning forward so that he could meet Jakes halfway, and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“It’s nothing,” he said, smiling against Jakes’ jaw. An arm reached out, and Morse found a hand wrapped around his wrist. Jakes grinned, pulls him till he wriggles across the mattress so their bodies pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, feet slowly tangling down at the end of the bed. 

“You sure?” He asked, tracing a thumb along the inside of his wrist. Morse nodded again.

“I just,” he sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow. “I don’t want this to end.” Jakes let out a laugh.

“Well we’re out of milk, and I need a piss, so we’re gonna have to get up eventually,” he said. “But there’s always tomorrow.” He reached over to push a lock of auburn hair from Morse’s eyes, fingers coming to rest on his cheek. “Or the next day, or the one after that. We’ve got forever Morse.” Morse’s face must have dropped slightly, because Jakes eyebrows shot up suddenly.

“That was meant to be sweet, love, what’s the face for?” Morse felt his heart flutter.

“Say it again,” he whispered.

“What, that your face looks weird?” Morse swatted him.

“No, you berk,” he stretched over and kissed Jakes again, smiling into it as Jakes laughed.

“Oh, the bit about how you’re mine forever?” Jakes hand reached over to graze across his thigh. “I’ll do more than tell you.” Before Morse even knew what was happening, Jakes pulled him over so that Morse was on top of him. One hand held steady on Morse’s thigh, the other caught his chin.

“I’ll show you Morse, every day, as long as I live.” He leant upward, dropping kisses along Morse’s collarbone, slowly trailing them up his neck. When he reached Morse’s jaw, Morse stiffened. Jakes pulled back again, confused.

“Morse what’s wrong-” he began saying; usually Morse was more than ready for a little early morning loving. When he glanced up, his eyes were misty.

“Morse!” He was smiling, despite the tears threatening to spill down his face. Then he laughed, and Jakes dropped back against the bed, even more confused than before.

“What’s the matter, Endeavour?” he asked quietly, when Morse said nothing. He shrugged.

“I don’t… want this to end.”

“Who said it had to?” Morse pulled a face.

“Nobody… me I suppose. Relationships, they’ve never lasted for me. I always go wrong somewhere, ruin it all. I’m too fast or too slow, not enough or too much, I’m never… right.”

Jakes sighed, looping his arms around Morse’ neck, fingers absently twirling a curl of hair.

“I don’t know how many times I’ll tell you before you believe me Morse, but I’m not going anywhere. Ever. I love you.”

Then Morse blinked, and the tears fell before he could stop them. Now he felt like an idiot, but Jakes was grinning up at him, and not in that usual mocking way, this wasn’t his taking-the-piss face. It was one of Jakes real smiles, where his nose scrunched and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and suddenly Morse believed him. He couldn’t say why, there was no solid proof or anything but he  _ knew _ Jakes meant it.

The warmth from earlier was soaking back through him, making his heart flutter again. For a moment he found himself lost in it, letting the cozy feeling wrap around every inch of him. He barely noticed Jakes leaning forward and peppering his chest with kisses, nor the hands roaming his backside. It wasn’t until he felt a nip at his earlobe, and heard Jake all but growl at him that snapped from his daze. He decided to let Jakes spend the rest of the morning demonstrating just how much he loved him, many, many times.

**Author's Note:**

> a better writer than i would have written yall a gorgeous sex scene but alas, i suck. hope u enjoyed anyways!! lemme knnnooow <3


End file.
